Dispensers for inhalation of a metered dose of a medicament are widely used. In simple form, they comprise a body having a mouthpiece and an aerosol can. The can is connected to the body via its spout, which engages in a junction in the body leading to a nozzle opening towards the mouthpiece. Depression of the can towards the body dispenses the dose.
In a breath actuated dispenser, such as described as the second embodiment in our International Application No. PCT/GB01/03313, dated 24 Jul. 2001, the can is fixed to the body and a slidable junction member receives the can spout. A cam mechanism displaces the junction member—and the spout—towards the can, dispensing the dose into the breath actuatable mechanism. In that application, we envisaged locating the can by detents engageable in a groove formed around the can, at which a can closure is crimped onto the can proper. However, we have noticed that appreciable differences can exist between the depressed position of the distal end of the spout and the groove portion at which the detents engage due to the build up of tolerances. The problem is exacerbated by the detents and the groove engaging at oblique surfaces, whereby radial tolerances can influence longitudinal position. The result is that the can is insufficiently accurately located longitudinally with respect to the body and the cam mechanism.